


Cursed

by donniexdarko



Category: Jake Gyllenhaal - Fandom, Margot Robbie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, southpaw - Freeform, wolf of wall street
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniexdarko/pseuds/donniexdarko
Summary: A fanfiction about Jake Gyllenhaal and Margot Robbie. (18+ READERS ONLY)"I don't know how to take my own life back. Everything she touches turns to black. I don't know how to fight what I can't see. That girl has laid a curse on me."





	1. December 9th, 2013

**Author's Note:**

> "I gotta find me a cure  
> I gotta clear my name  
> There's gotta be some way  
> I hope it's not too late  
> To break the spell  
> I want to get her alone  
> I want to ask her why  
> And look into those eyes  
> And see the endless night  
> Staring back
> 
> What kind of magic is this?  
> I was doomed by our first kiss  
> Just a pawn in her game  
> I've done things that have no name  
> And she'll make me do worse  
> If the law doesn't get me first  
> She has cloaked me in black  
> And there ain't no turning back
> 
> There are runes on my skin  
> They appear when she walks in  
> I am bound by her spell  
> I am chained to do her will  
> I'm a goner, I guess  
> Who knew love was gonna be like this?  
> She has cloaked me in black  
> And there ain't no turning back"  
> -Lord Huron

December 9th, 2013. 7:35pm. New York City. Margot's POV.

The air is chilly as I leave my apartment in the heart of Manhattan. I knew I should have worn a jacket, but Cara insisted that my outfit looked better without it. I didn't want to go out tonight but my agent called and said this is an opportunity I can't pass up. Many successful directors and producers will be at this party tonight, and my career is just about to take off. Or at least that's what my agent says. I slide into a taxi and rattle off the address of the party, as I stare out the window. Light snow starts falling from the sky and the lights twinkle from the hundreds of skyscrapers. The energy from the city makes me feel so young and alive and like anything can happen tonight. 

The taxi finally pulls up to the curb and I pay my fare and climb out. My sapphire blue dress matches my eyes, and my silver heels are already hurting my feet. Hopefully this party will be worth it. I make my way inside and am greeted by a young girl holding a tray of champagne. I thank her as I take a glass and make my way over to the bar. For some reason I struggle to be social at these types of events. I moved to New York City months ago and I still have only made one real friend; my room mate Cara. I met Cara on set before I officially moved to New York, and we became instant friends. She said she was looking for a room mate and I was more than happy to live with her. I had always been nervous with the idea of living on my own in the city, so it couldn't have worked out more perfectly.

I sit at the bar and look across the room. Men in suits and women in beautiful dresses crowd the room and I feel a pinch of anxiety. My agent would be screaming if she saw me right now, awkwardly sitting in the corner but I've never been the type to just walk up to a stranger and introduce myself.

"Hey gorgeous," someone says right behind me. I swivel in my chair and see a man standing just a stool away from me, smiling at me. Clearly this is the kind of guy who does feel comfortable introducing himself to strangers. 

"Um, hi." I saw awkwardly. I know I'm in a bar at a party but for some reason I wasn't expecting to be hit on tonight. 

"Can I get you a drink?" he asks, licking his lips.

"No thanks," I hold up my glass of champagne. "I already got one, but thank you."

"I'm Alex," he says, standing and moving closer towards me.

"Nice to meet you Alex," I say, uncomfortable with how close he's sitting. His knee is touching mine. 

"And you are?" he asks, leaning forward, trying to catch my eye.

"Margot," I say, looking up at him.

"Margot," he says, my name sounding seductive coming out of his mouth. I shift uncomfortably in my seat and look around the room. That's when I lock eyes with a man who's staring at me. He's wearing a black on black suit, and has slicked back brown hair. He smirks when our eyes meet, and I feel heat in my cheeks. 

"So Margot what do you do for a living?" he asks, leaning closer. I can feel his breath hitting my face when he talks.

"I'm an actress," I say, glancing back over at the mysterious man looking over at me. That's when I suddenly recognize him. He's Jake Gyllenhaal. Academy-award nominated actor Jake Gyllenhaal. My stomach fills with butterflies at the idea of even being in his presence, let alone holding his attention. Now he fixes his stare on Alex, glaring at him.

"An actress? That's so sexy," Alex says, reaching his hand down and rubbing my thigh. 

"Oh, " I say, scooting back on my stool, startled by his touch. 

"You want to get out of here Margot?" he asks, his eyes burning a hole through me.

"I'm not that kind of girl," I say, grabbing his hand and sliding it off of me.

"Sure you are, you're too gorgeous not to be," he says, standing and rubbing my shoulder. I physically flinch as he touches me, noticeably uncomfortable.

"Please don't touch me," I say, feeling nervous. 

"Come on Margot--" he starts to reach for me again.

"Hey, buddy she said to stop," I hear a voice from behind Alex. Alex turns around slowly and Jake is standing there, gently grabbing Alex's shoulder.

"And who the fuck are you?" Alex yells, clearly drunk.

"Hey, calm down you piece of shit and leave this girl alone. She clearly doesn't want to be bothered," he says and I'm immediately attracted to his voice. It's soft and husky at the same time. It sounds deeper in person than it does when I watch his movies.

"Get the fuck off me bitch," Alex squirms under his touch, throwing his arms up so Jake's arm drops. 

"I don't want any trouble. Just stay away from her," Jake says, his eyes icy.

"You want to take this outside? I'll fucking beat the shit out of you bro," Alex screams in his face. 

"As tempting as it sounds to lay you out on your ass I think I'll stay inside for now," he says. 

"Fuck you dude," Alex says and finally walks away. 

"Jesus Christ," Jake says, sitting next to me at the bar. "On behalf of all men out there I apologize for assholes like that. You probably deal with douche bags like that all the time."

"What makes you think that?" I ask, taking a sip from my drink.

"Because you're beautiful," he says, looking over at me. His eyes are crystal blue and I can see his dimples through his facial hair. "Guys must constantly hit on you in bars and at parties like this."

"I don't go to parties like this very often," I say.

"What brings you here tonight?" he asks.

"My agent thought it would be a good idea to meet some directors and talk to producers and so far I haven't talked to anyone," I laugh into my glass.

"So you're an actress?" he asks. 

"Yes," I say. "Margot. Margot Robbie."

"Margot," he says softly. I like the way my name sounds in his mouth.

"And you're Jake Gyllenhaal." 

"You know who I am?" he asks.

"How could I not? You're one of the best actors in the industry," I say and he blushes.

"Thank you," he says, turning to look back at me. "Why haven't I seen you before?"

"I'm still getting my start. My movie Wolf of Wall Street comes out in a few weeks and that's supposed to be my big break." I say in air quotes.

"The upcoming Wolf of Wall Street with Leonardo DiCaprio, directed by Martin Scorsese?" he asks.

"That's the one," I say.

"Holy shit you got into a Scorsese film? That's huge," he says, taking a sip from his beer.

"Yeah I thought so too. Things are finally looking up for me," I say.

"Well I am very excited to see that film. Congratulations," he says, raising his beer bottle to clink with my glass. "I know this might sound crazy, and it's still so early in the night but would you like to ditch this party with me and go get some coffee?" he asks. 

"Sure," I say, moving my hair behind my ears as he stares at me. 

 

December 9th, 2013. 8:57pm. New York City. Jake's POV.

 

The icy December air hits us as soon as we step outside. "You must be freezing," I say glancing over at her, in just her dress and heels.

"I know I should have brought a jacket," she says, her arms hugging herself. 

"Here," I say sliding my jacket off my shoulders.

"No, I can't take yours," she says.

"I have two on. My suit jacket and my thick winter coat, take my coat please," I say, sliding it over her shoulders. 

"Thank you," she says. She laces an arm through mine as we walk through the streets of New York looking for the perfect coffee shop. The air is bitterly cold but my cheeks feel warm and my heart is beating wildly in my chest at the thought of her being so close to me. We walk past a coffee shop on the corner and she asks, "What's wrong with this place?"

"Their coffee sucks, I want to take you to this place on 12th street that serves the best coffee in New York," I say.

"So you're a coffee snob?" she asks. 

"I'm not a coffee snob," I say. "I just know where to get the best and you deserve the best."

"How thoughtful of you," she says sarcastically. 

Within a few minutes we walk into the small coffee shop and I order us two lattes. We sit at a small table by the window, the view of Manhattan covered in snow outside the window. "Were you really going to get into a physical fight with that guy earlier?" she asks.

"Maybe. If he pushed me hard enough," I say, sipping the coffee and feeling the warmth burn all the way down my throat. 

"Do you often save women in bars who appear to be uncomfortable?" she asks, bringing her mug to her lips. 

"No you'd be the first," I say.

"Thank you for that by the way," she says.

"It's the least I could do," I say, and casually glance her up and down as she sips her coffee. She has blonde hair that curls around her shoulders and sparkling blue eyes that seem to hold all the light of the world in them. Her blue dress fits her body perfectly and her legs are long and tan. She's easily the most beautiful woman I've ever had the courage to approach and I'm still surprised she agreed to have coffee with me. Her smile is hypnotizing and her scent is intoxicating. She smells like coconuts and summertime even though it's December. Her Australian accent is light and adorable, and her laugh is bubbly like her personality. 

We spend the whole night talking and laughing until it's nearly 1am and they are closing the diner and they force us to leave. We are both drunk on each other and caffeine and can't stop smiling, even as we step out into the freezing air. My jacket still hangs around her shoulders and damn, it looks good on her. The way her eyes keep traveling over my body makes my mouth feel dry and sends a pulse of heat in between my legs. But I know there's no way I'm going home with this girl tonight. If I went home with her tonight she would think this is something I do all the time and think this is a one night thing, and something tells me she's not the kind of girl to have meaningless hook ups. I don't want a meaningless hook up with her. I want to see her again.

We awkwardly stand in front of the diner, unsure what to do but not wanting to part ways just yet. "Can I walk you home?" I ask.

"I live too far, I need to take a taxi," she says. 

"Oh okay, let me call you a cab," I say and quickly call. 

"Thank you for a wonderful night," she says, her breath fogging up the air and her cheeks rosy from the cold. She looks so fucking adorable I feel a knot in my chest. I take a step forward and cup her cheeks with my hands, unable to stop myself and not wanting to overthink it. 

I bring my lips down to hers and they are surprisingly soft. She puts her hand on the back of my neck, and runs her hand through my hair as she kisses me. I open her mouth with my tongue and explore her mouth, and she moans softly. I feel a stirring in my pants and my heart is slamming against my rib cage. The taxi pulls up, the lights washing over us and she pulls her mouth away from mine. We both stare into each other's eyes, breathing hard and she kisses me on the cheek. "I'll see you soon Jake," she says, holding up a card that has her number on it and sliding it into the pocket of my pants. My breath hitches in my throat with the physical contact of her hand so close to my crotch.

"I'll see you around," I choke out and she slips my coat off her shoulders and hands it back to me as she slides into the backseat of the taxi. She waves through the window as the taxi flips around in a u-turn and heads back toward the city. I lift my arm, waving back as the car disappears into the night.


	2. October 15th, 2016

October 15th, 2016. 10:30pm. New York City. Margot's POV.

"Jake answer the phone, it's your Mom," I yell down the hall and hear something crash.

"Ugh fuck," I hear him curse and hear the sounds of papers shuffling.

"Everything okay?" I peak into the room and see my husband hunched on the floor in our office, scrambling to collect all the papers.

"I'm fine," he grunts and reaches for the phone. "Hello?" 

I bend down and help him start gathering the papers. 

"Yes, Mom I heard about it," he says, sounding annoyed. "Yeah I know, you told me about this last week."

I peer up at him and he looks up at me as he listens to his Mother rambling on the phone. He gives me his I'd-rather-be-dead look and I laugh, grabbing the rest of the papers and setting them on his desk.

"Okay, great thanks for the update Mom," he says. "I'll call you later this week okay?" he says, an then mumbles out "I love you too" and hangs up. He sighs deeply and sits in his office chair, his back hunched over.

"You're stressed out Jake," I walk over to him rubbing his shoulders from behind.

"I'm just tired that's all," he says. He's been on the road promoting his new movie for weeks and all the traveling is taking a toll on him. 

"Take a hot shower," I say. "You'll feel better."

"I should," he says, sounding tired.

"Come on," I say, pulling him up out of his chair, and dragging him to our master bedroom. 

"Will you join me?" he asks, kissing my hand as I continue to pull him down the hallway. 

"I already took my shower," I say as we walk into our room.

"Please baby," he begs and he gently pulls my arm so that I crash into his chest. He wraps his arms tightly around me and brings his warm mouth onto mine. "It's been so long since we showered together."

"Jake, you have an early morning tomorrow," I say and he sighs. "I'll be waiting for you in bed when you're done."

His lips curve into a smile when I say this. "Fine, but you better be naked," he says, tugging his sweater off his chest. 

"I will be," I say, climbing into our bed sheets. I see him walk into the master bathroom and start stripping out of his clothes. His shoulders are so broad and his back arches as he pulls off his shirt. He unbuttons his jeans and slide them down his hips, pulling his briefs down with them. His half-erect cock springs out as he does and I feel a shot of ecstasy pulse between my legs. Seeing him naked is not something I will ever get used to seeing. It turns me on every single fucking time. He finishes pulling off his pants from around his ankles and walks over to the shower, his cock swinging as he walks and he winks at me when he sees me checking him out. As soon as I hear the water running I quickly strip out of my clothes, the sheets feel cool against my hot skin. I pull my hair out of the high bun it's in and let it fall around my shoulders.

Thankfully his shower only lasts a few minutes and he steps out, dripping wet. He grabs a towel and pats himself down before shutting off the light and making his way to the bed. He crawls into bed beside me and I can smell his intoxicating body wash on his skin. His hands find my waist and pull me close to him, chest to chest. He brings his lips to my neck and starts sucking gently, his hands squeezing my breasts. "I missed you so much baby," he moans against my neck.

"Not as much as I missed you," I say flipping him over onto his back and crawling on top of him. "I need your cock now," I say, grabbing his pulsing erection and pumping it.

"Jesus, Margot," he moans as I straddle him. He thrusts his hips into my hand, and I throw my legs on either side of him. 

"What do you want me to do baby?" I ask, teasing him. I gently stroke the tip of his cock, barely touching him.

"Ugh fuck," he bucks his hips into my hand, desperate for my touch. I rarely ever get to see him this vulnerable and being in control like this turns me on.

"Not so fast," I say, moving my hand away, and lowering my head in between his legs.

"Please," he begs, shivering underneath me. 

"What do you want me to do Jake?" I ask, my breath fanning over his cock as I talk.

"Fuck me baby," he moans.

"You want me to ride your cock?" I ask, barely sucking the tip of his cock into my mouth before pulling away again.

"Fuck! You're such a tease," he says, laughing against the pillow, as he reaches for the back of my neck.

"I love teasing you. I love hearing you be vocal in bed," I say, sitting up and grabbing his erection from the base and jerking it slowly. He moans loudly and jerks his hips up.

"I need to be inside of you right now," he grunts.

"That's more like it," I say and position his cock at my entrance before sliding down on him. He shivers in relief beneath me.

"Oh fuck you're so wet," he moans, reaching up and squeezing my breast.

"I guess my pussy missed you even more than I did," I say and he moans loudly at this. I can feel him get harder inside of me and I smile because I know exactly what turns him on the most, and he loves when I talk dirty. He says he especially loves the sound of my Australian accent when I talk dirty.

He rocks his hips aggressively against mine and sucks my neck as he fucks me, and I moan in his ear. We haven't had sex in weeks and my body has forgotten how big his cock is, but it feels insanely good pulsing inside of me. I rotate my hips and slide further down on him, taking his entire length. "Fuck, it's so deep," he groans, rolling his head back into the pillow.

I suck on his exposed neck and he lets out a strangled moan. The spot under his right ear is his weak spot and he loves it when I suck him there. The smell of his aftershave clouds my head. He smells so fucking good and he looks so fucking good with his trimmed beard and his damp, tousled sex hair. His thick cock is pulsing inside of me and the way he grinds his hips into me is driving me crazy.

He suddenly flips me over onto my back and slams his cock back into me. I moan and wrap my legs around his back, surrendering to his control. He's making his sex face which is equally as sexy as it is adorable. He's biting his lip as he's looking down at me and I can tell he's close. "Come for me baby," he says, focusing on the thrust of his hips. He takes one of my nipples into his mouth and all my nerve endings are set on fire.

"I'm close," I say, gripping the back of his muscular neck and wrapping my other arm around his strong back. His back has always been one of my biggest turn-ons. It's so wide and strong and makes me feel so small. He pumps his cock into me a few more times before I feel my toes curling and before I know it I'm coming so hard I see stars. I orgasm, screaming Jake's name, and he comes seconds after, his body shaking violently over me. 

"Jesus Christ Margot, that was fucking amazing," he says, still laying on top of me, panting in my ear.

"It was," I say, stroking the back of his neck as we both struggle to catch our breath. 

"I've been wanting to do that for weeks," he says, turning his face into my neck.

"Me too," I say, kissing his stubbly cheek. 

"I'm so fucking tired," he says, his breathing becoming uneven. He lays his head in the crook of my neck, my chest in his face.

"I know, baby," I say, rubbing my fingers through his hair. He's so peaceful and still in this moment, and I can tell he's going to fall asleep. I gently brush my fingers through his hair as his entire body stills and he begins snoring lightly in my ear. Jake is absolutely precious when he sleeps, with his rosy cheeks and his messy bed hair. It's moments like this that I cherish the most; laying here next to my husband at the end of a long day, our sweaty bodies tangled in the sheets after incredible sex. I gently rub my hand up and down his back and his body is still tightly wrapped around mine as he sleeps. I live for moments like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two. I feel like this story will mostly contain random periods of time from their lives as a couple. I thought it would be fun to randomly dive into a certain time period without following any kind of chronological order. Idk I guess I'll see where this goes. I love them together though.


	3. January 13th, 2014

MARGOT'S POV. January 13th, 2014. New York City.

I'm pacing back and forth in Jake's kitchen nervously as we wait for my driver to come pick us up. I've spent the last few hours getting ready for one of my first big red carpet events and I am nervous as all hell about it. Award season is in full swing and it's important for me to get my name out there, and my agent says these red carpet events are crucial. Jake walks up behind me and wraps his arms around me, "It's going to be fine, you look so beautiful," he whispers in my ear.

I sigh into his arms and turn toward him, burying my face in his neck. Jake and I have only been dating for a little over a month, but I already feel like I am falling for him. I trust him, which is rare for me and I feel more comfortable around him than I have ever felt with a guy. It's like he's my best friend and I feel like I've known him my whole life. He brings his hand to my cheek and strokes it gently. "What's wrong?" he asks, looking down at me with worry swirling in those big blue eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just nervous. I don't do well on red carpets and the cameras are overwhelming," I say and I'm sure he can feel my heart rapidly beating against his chest.

"You're overthinking it babe, just relax," he says, kissing my shoulder.

"I know.... I just... I don't know how to shut my brain off," I complain.

"Well, I do," he says, grabbing the back of my thighs suddenly and pulling them around his waist.

"Jake," I gasp as he lifts me in the air. "My driver is coming," I remind him.

"I only need a minute," he whispers into my hair as he lays me back on the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing?" I whisper out of curiosity. 

"Shutting your brain off," he says with a wild look in his eyes. We've only had sex a few times but I recognize that look in his eyes already. That look means he's determined to make me come and he will stop at nothing until I do. He's so focused as he hikes my dress up my waist and brings his scruffy chin in between my legs. His warm breath fans across my inner thighs before I feel him move my thong to the side and lower his warm mouth over my clit. I gasp loudly as he sucks hard, his tongue stabbing into me. I throw my legs around his neck and my heels clank together as I lock them in place around his back.

His rough hands are gripping my hips tightly as his tongue pushes inside of me. He moans loudly as he's sucking and the vibrations from his mouth only turn me on more. I thrust my hips into his mouth and he brings his left hand to my clit and slams two fingers inside of me. I whimper loudly and desperately reach for the back of his neck. My hands runs through his perfectly gelled-back hair, pushing it in every direction. His beard tickles my thighs, and I arch my back off the counter as his fingers slide in and out at an impossibly fast pace.

"Fuck, Jake," I moan, biting my lip, knowing I'm close but trying to push it off to enjoy this as long as I possibly can. He's fucking phenomenal at this and he really knows what he's doing with his tongue.

"Come in my mouth baby," his warm breath whispers against my thigh. He pumps his fingers into me and gently scratches his teeth along my sensitive flesh and I'm crying out, screaming his name as my orgasm rips through me.

I am struggling to catch my breath when he looks up at me with this look of adoration in his eyes. He kisses my inner thighs before reaching out for my hand and pulling me off the counter. "Feeling a little better?" he asks and I laugh, pulling my dress back down, around my hips.

"More than a little better," I say and my eye catches on the rod in his pants. I smirk, loving how he gets so turned on from giving me pleasure. God, he must be dying but he doesn't push me to do anything, which I appreciate. He catches me checking out his massive bulge and he smirks at me before there's a knock on my door. I look over at him and he takes a deep, shaky breath. "Are you okay?" I ask and he bites his lip before nodding his head. I don't believe him but I answer the door anyway.

"We're ready when you are Margot," my driver informs me and I thank him and tell him we'll be out in a second.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask, looking back down at his obvious erection.

"Baby, I'm fine. Let's go, this is your big day," he says, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around me. I wrap my arms around his broad back and the smell of his cologne makes my head swim.

"Okay, just let me fix your hair," I say, stepping back and doing my best to flatten his gelled hair back into place.

"I thought the hair would distract them from my erection," he jokes and we both laugh. I grab his hand and pull him out the front door, the sun light blinding us as soon as we step outside. We both climb into the back seat of the car and I keep my clammy fingers firmly wrapped around Jake's the whole way there. Having him here beside me when I'm this nervous makes me feel so safe. 

We finally arrive at the event and Jake kisses my hand, and tells me he'll meet me inside. We decided not to walk the carpet together since we've only been dating a few weeks and we are trying to keep our relationship on the down-low for now. We like our privacy and we don't want the tabloids picking apart our new relationship. 

I take a deep breath, then walk out onto the red carpet alone, and I feel a surge of anxiety when photographers starts screaming my name and telling me how to pose. I try to think this is a good thing, at least they know my name. The flashes are bright and overwhelming and I can hardly see where I'm walking. I stare into the sea of photographers and see nothing but blinding white light flashing on and off rapidly. I remind myself to smile and try to stay calm as I walk the red carpet, hoping that my dress isn't creased and that my hair looks okay.

Minutes later I finally finish walking the red carpet and I am flooded with relief. Everything went okay, and I didn't have an anxiety attack while on my first big red carpet appearance. I enter the building and immediately start searching for Jake. I spot him at the bar and take in his appearance from afar, his tall frame crouched over the side of the bar as he sips his drink. I see that he's holding a second glass in his hand, which I'm assuming he got for me and my heart nearly melts. His eyes are searching the room, and then his gaze finally lands on me and his lips curve into the most captivating smile.

I quickly make my way over to him and he hands me the glass and kisses my cheek. "I figured you would want a drink after that," he says and I smile.

"Thank you, you know me well," I say, before taking a long sip.

"How did it go? No anxiety attacks?" he asks, pushing a loose strand of hair out of my eyes.

"No anxiety attacks," I confirm and smile up at him. "It's going to take some getting used to, that's all."

"After a few more times you won't even be nervous anymore," he says and I give him a doubtful look. "And just for the record, I think you're pretty fucking adorable when you're nervous," he whispers against my ear.

I smile and wink at him before finishing the last of my drink and walking back to the bar and ordering a second one. 

"That was fast," he says, taking another sip from his drink.

"You know how boring these events can get," I say and he nods his head in agreement. I finish my second drink and start sipping on my third, when Jake and I walk over to our seats. I'm trying to focus on staring at the stage and the presenters talking but the back of Jake's neck blocks my line of vision, and I'd much rather look at his neck anyway. I want to lick the nape of his neck, where his hair meets his collar. I admire how good he looks in a suit and I realize I haven't seen him in a suit since the night we met.

Jake glances back over his shoulder at me and smiles innocently before turning his attention back to the stage. I gulp down the last of my third drink and I feel like the room is spinning. Jake's warm hand rests comfortably on my thigh and I find myself glancing over at his crotch, trying to see if he's still hard. But the shadows in this room make it hard to see and I'm growing impatient. 

I reach my hand across his lap and cup him over his pants, and his entire body stiffens, including his cock as he looks over his shoulder at me. My eyes must give away my arousal because his eyes darken as he looks into mine. I squeeze him gently, then stroke my fingers down his hardening length and I hear him inhale sharply. He shifts his hips and closes his eyes, and I adore the way he looks when he's sexually frustrated. His cheeks are flushed and the way his body responds to my touch gives me a rush of power.

He looks at me with a pleading look in his eyes and before I can overthink it I grab his hand and lead him out of the room. Thank God he's wearing black slacks so it's difficult to see his erection from a distance. We walk out into the main hallway but this building is crowded with people everywhere. "Are you drunk baby?" he asks, and I look back at him.

"A little. Mostly horny," I say.

"Oh," his eyebrows arch at my bluntness. I know the alcohol pulsing through my veins is the reason I feel this confident. I grab his hand and lead him further down the hallway, searching for a place. I love the way his eyes are glued to my body and how he checks out my ass when he thinks I'm not looking. I finally find a storage closet, and pull Jake in behind me before slamming the door.

"A storage closet?" he pants. It's pitch black in here and I can't see anything but the outline of his jaw.

"You have a better idea?" I ask and he licks his lips as he looks down at my lips.

"Aren't you afraid of getting caught?" he asks, his arousal present in his raspy voice.

"That actually makes it even hotter Jake," I say, pushing him back against the door, and bringing my mouth down on his. He moans as I push my tongue into his mouth, and grip the back of his head firmly. He grabs my wrist and flips our position, slamming me into the back of the door and pushing one muscular thigh in between my legs. I gasp at his roughness but the unexpected contact triggers an instant jolt of arousal. Even though this closet is full of cleaning supplies all I can smell is Jake and his intoxicating manly scent. His beard scratches over my face as he hungrily kisses me, his tongue parting my lips. I hike my dress up around my waist so my hips are exposed. The tension in between my legs grows and grows until I'm desperately grinding my hips against his thigh.

"Oh fuck, keep doing that baby," he moans. "Rub your pussy against me."

Oh. Dirty talk is interesting. From having sex in public to dirty talking; I'm experiencing all sorts of new things tonight. Jake places both of his hands on the door on opposite sides of my head and I sink to my knees. "Margot," he groans, as I untuck his button-down shirt, and undo his belt, sliding it through the loops and throwing it to the floor. I drag down his zipper and just barely pull down his slacks and his briefs low enough for his cock to spring out in between us. My mouth waters at the sheer size of him, thank God for Americans. I grip the base of his cock as I bring my lips over his swollen head.

"Fuck," Jake whimpers as I swirl my tongue over the tip. He reaches down to grab the back of my head but I pull away from him.

"Hands on the wall Jake," I say and he grunts and does as I say, placing his hands back on the wall. I smile as I take more of him in my mouth and he gently thrusts his hips into my mouth. I've only given him a blow job once before, and last time I wasn't able to fit his entire length in my mouth. Now as I look at him, I'm not sure I could this time either, but I'm determined. I grip the base of his cock firmly to steady myself as I push my mouth as far down his length as I can manage, feeling him deep in my throat.

"Sweet Jesus," Jake moans as he rocks his hips into my mouth, pushing his cock even deeper into my throat. I start to pump him with my fist as my tongue swirls down the sensitive underside of his shaft and his hips jerk wildly. Then I really start to work him, pumping him as fast as I can and his breathing becomes jagged, and I can tell he's close. 

"Fuck baby I'm gonna come," he warns me but I barely hear him over the sound of my own moan. My moan vibrates his cock and he curses under his breath. 

I pump him from the base to the tip one more time before he's coming down my throat, cursing as his entire body shakes. I greedily swallow and lick him clean before standing and kissing him gently on the lips. Jake is panting and he hangs his head on my shoulder, his palms still pressed firmly against the door.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he asks, trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know if anyone's ever told you this but you look really good in a suit," I say and he smiles as he looks up at me. "And it's my way of saying thank you for earlier."

The look in his eyes takes my breath away, his striking blue eyes are staring at me as if I just hung the moon. If I didn't know better, I would say he was looking at me like he loved me. His lingering gaze makes me nervous all of a sudden and I quickly say, "We better get back out there before someone notices we're both gone."

"I'm sure they noticed," he says, tucking his shirt back in and zipping up his pants. 

He grabs hold of my hand and we both make our way back to our seats, smiling secretively at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, finally a new Jake + Margot chapter. I adore these two so so so much. I randomly got inspired and started writing this last night at 2am. Finished it an hour later! Let me know what you think! :)


	4. June 14th, 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Margot spend the weekend at Maggie's lake house

JAKE'S POV. June 14th, 2014. The Lake.

Margot and I decide to spend the weekend at the lake with my sister and her family. On Friday afternoon we pack the back of my car and drive three hours out to the lake house Maggie has. It’s been years since I’ve been to the lake house and me and Margot are desperate to get out of town and have our first weekend getaway together. On the car ride up to the lake Margot wears a black spaghetti strap dress that floats up around her knees and is completely distracting me as I drive. Her blonde hair blows gently in the wind as we roll the windows down and blast The 1975 through the speakers because it’s her favorite band. I know most of the lyrics to their songs now because of how often she plays them. I also know that she acts like she hates my constant reminder of how beautiful she is, but she secretly loves it. We’ve been dating for about six months now and I’m learning new things about her every day.

When we finally pull up at the lake house in the late afternoon my sister runs out and hugs us both. My sister adores Margot, which is rare for her. In the past she’s always rolled her eyes at my girlfriends, and she was only nice to them for my sake. But with Margot it’s different, and they get along really well. Their friendship is genuine and real and they hang out without me all the time, which is equally exciting as it is terrifying. 

My nieces come running up to Margot and grip her tightly around the legs. “Hey girls,” Margot pulls both of them into a hug. Thankfully, my nieces also adore Margot, and Margot adores them even more. 

“Margot, look what I drew for you,” Gloria, my youngest niece squeals.

“Oh my gosh thank you!” Margot says, holding up a very poorly drawn drawing of two stick figures holding hands with the sun and grass in the background.

“It’s you and me,” Gloria says and Margot’s smile grows wider.

“I knew that was you! And wow the sun looks so realistic. You did such a good job. I’m going to put this on my fridge,” Margot says, tapping a finger on Gloria’s nose. Seeing Margot interact with kids makes me think of what a great mother she’s going to make in the future. I normally get really clammy and uncomfortable when I think about having kids but with Margot I can actually imagine it. I want to raise a child with her. I imagine changing diapers and holding a baby close to my chest, and waking up every morning to her beautiful face. What a life that would be.

“Jake, come on,” Margot says, grabbing my hand and snapping me out of my fantasy. I follow her inside as she gushes over how gorgeous this place is and asks me why haven’t I brought her here sooner?

“This place is the best in the summertime, which is why we haven’t come here yet,” I explain.

“I bet the water feels amazing,” she says and I nod my head.

“Let’s go take a swim,” I say and Maggie stops us. 

“Not so fast, Peter is barbecuing in the back and we’re eating in thirty minutes,” she says and me and Margot both sigh.

“You guys have all weekend to go swimming,” Maggie says. “Want to help me finish this bottle of wine?” she asks Margot and they both start pouring wine and gossiping. I take that as my cue to leave and head towards the back yard to keep Peter company as he grills. I grab a beer from the cooler and sip on it as he talks and I listen. Peter could talk for days if nobody stopped him. It’s a blessing when you don’t feel like talking but it’s a curse when you don’t feel like listening anymore.  
Everyone eventually comes outside and we eat burgers and hot dogs and Peter starts a bon fire as the sun goes down. It’s a perfect summer evening and I can’t stop staring at Margot from across the table as she talks with Maggie and Peter about anything and everything. The black dress she has on makes her skin look so tan and her smile is so wide, with perfect pouty pink lips wrapped around a beer bottle. Her eyes flash in my direction every few minutes and every time our eyes meet there’s so much desire there. 

Margot is going back and forth between drinking her wine and her beer bottle (because Peter convinced her that she must try this new beer that he bought and Maggie insisted that Margot help her finish the bottle of wine.) After the sun sets, we make our way down to the bright orange bon fire and take seats around it. Maggie put the girls to bed and now it’s just the four of us sitting around the bon fire. Margot is slurring her words slightly and I can tell the alcohol is hitting her now. She curls up next to me on the log we are sitting on and Maggie grabs blankets from the house. Margot grabs a blanket for the both of us and I put my arm around her, pulling the blanket around us both.

Maggie tells a joke that isn’t even funny but Margot laughs so hard wine comes out of her nose. Her laughter is infectious and within minutes everyone is laughing so hard over nothing. Margot collapses on the ground in a heap of laughter. “Here, babe give me your hand,” I say trying to pull her up by extending my hand to her but she only grabs my hand and pulls me down on top of her.

“Fuck,” I say as I fall on top of Margot and she wraps her legs around my hips. She pushes my head into her cleavage as she’s trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard. The heat from in between her legs is something my body immediately reacts to and I curse myself for wearing jeans. I think Margot can feel it because she stops laughing and raises her eyebrows at me.

“Oh damn, get a room,” Peter teases as me and Margot continue to stare at each other. The look in her eyes is only increasing my desire to take her right here, right now. “Do you remember ever being that sexually attracted to each other? Because I don’t” Peter asks Maggie, joking. Maggie shrugs and starts to gather all the empty beer bottles and carries them back inside. Maggie snaps her fingers at Peter, his que to follow her into the house so we can have our privacy. Did I mention I love my sister?

Margot bites her lip as she looks up at me. “I want to go swimming,” she pouts her lips, and I smirk.

“Baby you’re drunk you can’t go swimming now,” I say.

“Jake, I’m from Australia I can swim in my sleep,” she says, her words slurring and her accent noticeably thicker. Her cheeks are flushed pink from the alcohol and she looks so fucking sexy it’s impossible to say no to her.

“Where did you pack your bathing suit? I’ll go grab it for you,” I say, standing and pulling her up off the ground.

“Who said anything about a bathing suit?” she says, licking her lips and raising her eyebrows at me before she turns toward the water and walks near it.

“What?” I squeak out. So much for keeping my cool.

“Have you ever gone skinny dipping Jake?” she asks, her voice smooth and seductive. She pulls the bottom of her black dress up and over her head before I have a chance to respond.

“No,” I say under my breath, not trusting myself to speak any louder. 

“Me neither, but I’ve always wanted to,” she says, turning to face me, only wearing her black lace bra and panties. She reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra, letting it fall and her glorious tits glow in the camp fire light. She seductively pulls her black lace panties down her legs and then tosses them at me, giggling. I stand there completely paralyzed as I watch her and I go from half hard to fucking desperately hard for her. 

Margot spins on her heels and runs into the water, with the excitement of a child on Christmas morning. “It feels amazing,” she says, after dunking her head, her blonde hair dark as she slicks it back. “Get in the water Jake,” she says, all I can see is her head bobbing above the water.

I start to walk towards the water, hypnotized and she yells out: “Take your clothes off pussy.”

I stop in my tracks and lick my lips. I have no doubt she can see my erection from the water because it’s painfully obvious at this point. I am feeling slightly insecure for some reason, even though I tell myself there’s no reason to be and Momma didn’t raise no bitch, so I lift my shirt up and over my head.

Margot whistles from the water and I laugh awkwardly. I pull down my zipper and push my jeans down my hips. Then I slide my thumbs under my boxer briefs and push them down my hips and my cock springs out, and I immediately feel relieved because those jeans were so fucking tight. I step out of my clothes and toss them to the side and wade into the water slowly. Margot’s eyes are locked on me the entire time, her eyes glancing back and forth between my eyes, my chest, and my cock. Knowing I have her full attention gives me confidence that I usually don’t have, but the look in her eyes tells me she likes what she sees.

“Damn Hollywood,” she says as I get closer to her. This is a nick name she decided to give me ever since I nick-named her Australia.

“You’re so fucking sexy baby, I have no self-control once I see you naked,” I say and she wraps her wet, slippery hands around my neck.

Margot brings her warm mouth down on mine, and she grips the back of my neck firmly. Under the water she wraps her legs around my waist and pushes herself up so that her tits are in my face and I have to crane my neck to kiss her. I wrap my arms around her back, keeping her in place. She slides her tongue into my mouth and she tastes like alcohol and summer time. I feel her bring one of her hands in between us and she runs her hand up and down my slippery abs.

I break the kiss and move my face in between her tits, grazing my lips across her hard nipples, and she gasps as I take one in my mouth. I nibble and suck on her nipple and she throws her head back and threads her fingers through my hair. I keep one of my hands on her back holding her in place and use my other hand to push in between her legs, which are still tightly wrapped around me. I slide two fingers into her easily and she moans loudly and tightens her grip on the back of my neck. I continue to suck and nibble and tease her nipples as I pump my fingers in and out of her tight pussy. Margot curls forward and moans softly in my ear, the sound sending a shiver down my spine and my cock twitches in the water.

I slide my fingers in and out and reach as deep as I can to hit that one spot that makes her scream in pleasure. I know her body well enough now to know exactly what she wants. I flick my tongue against her nipple just as I find that spot she likes and she squirms in my arms, moaning so loudly the sound echoes off the water. 

“Fuck, Jake,” she cries as her orgasm rips through her, her body shaking in my arms and collapsing her head against my shoulder. 

“I could get drunk off of your noises, I swear,” I say, and she blushes. Or maybe her cheeks are just red from her orgasm. She gives me an innocent smile before she reaches her hand in between us and wraps her fist around my pulsing cock.

“Oh fuck,” I moan, as her hand slides up and down my shaft under the water.

“This is so much easier to do in the water. We should go skinny dipping more often,” she says and I nod my head in agreement as she continues to pump me. She swirls her thumb over the tip in a way that has my head spinning and then she slides her fist down from the tip to the base. I’m still holding her in place so she reaches down with her other hand to cup my balls.

“Ahh,” I cry out, thrusting my hips into her hands. “Fuck that feels good.”

As she’s working me with both of her hands her arms are pushing her tits together and the sight is mouth-watering. I’m desperately trying to hold off an orgasm but as she squeezes my balls and slides her fist up and down my cock, I feel my spine tingling and I know I’m close. 

Margot moves one hand from my balls to my ass and when she slides her finger along the crack of my ass I go off like a grenade. I can’t see anything but black dots spotting my vision as I try to come back to reality. 

“Fuck, baby that was amazing,” I say, breathless.

“I love you,” she says. It isn’t the first time we’ve said it to each other, but we’ve said it so sparingly, that it feels so good to hear her say those three words.

“I love you too,” I whisper in her ear, and everything feels right in the world. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier in my life than I am when I’m with her. There’s just something about this girl.

We spend a few more minutes swimming and laughing and Margot splashes me when I tell her how much I love her pussy. Then we climb out of the water hand in hand, and look around, confused.

“Where the fuck did our clothes go?” I ask, frantically searching the area and not seeing them anywhere. 

“It was probably Peter, that fucker,” Margot says and we hear laughter from the back door of the lake house.

“Fucking Peter,” I groan as we both climb out of the water. I cover my dick and Margot uses her hands to cover herself and we make our way back to the lake house as quietly as possible, hoping to go unnoticed. 

But of course, Margot is drunk so she trips as she walks through the door and bumps the table and a vase goes crashing to the floor. Her hands fly to her mouth as she gasps and whispers sorry. Maggie and Peter are sitting on the couch across the room, watching us and laughing so hard they can’t breathe. 

“Hilarious,” I call out to them and I don’t even know if they hear me because of how hard they are laughing. I grab Margot’s hand away from her mouth and bring it back down to cover her chest.

“Oh shit,” she says, realizing she accidentally flashed them, and we both walk towards our shared bedroom, embarrassed but happy. She’s fucking adorable when she’s drunk and even more so when she’s embarrassed. She’s sexy as hell when she wants to be but she is absolutely precious at the same time. I’ve never met a girl like her before; she’s my best friend and yet she’s so much more. She makes my heart beat faster just by looking at me a certain way. She makes me so fucking happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I love the idea of these two together so much. I adore Jake + Margot both so much and I hope you enjoy this addition to the story! Thank you to anyone who is reading it and thank you for leaving a kudos! If you like what you have read please leave a comment or a kudos! I greatly appreciate it! I love writing this story. Can't wait to write more soon.


	5. June 22nd, 2022

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so it's been a while since I've written for this story and I just randomly felt inspiration again and I know this is short but I really like how it turned out. This chapter takes place after they've been married for a bit, probably like six-seven years.

Jake's POV  
  
Here we are. We are having _that_ fight - the fight that everyone warned us about - the marriage ending fight. The word _divorce_ has been dancing around in the back of our minds for some time now. We never have time for each other anymore. We never have sex anymore. A few small fights led to bigger fights. "You care more about your job more than you care about me" and "You're irresponsible" and "My parents never liked you anyway" which really makes my blood boil. She cares about things she never used to care about. She thinks we've grown apart, she thinks she's falling out of love with me. I’ve been distracted with work and drinking more than usual. She’s yelling at me now, her blonde hair falling into her fiery eyes. She’s tired of coming home to an empty house, she’s accusing me of cheating. “Where have you been Jake? Why are you lying to me?” and then me, trying to convince her that I’ve telling her the truth. I’m not cheating, I would never. But I have been avoiding her. Staying the night on set to avoid coming home to her. She’s been so cold with me lately, I feel like I’m sleeping next to a stranger.    
  
I flashback to our wedding day. The white mermaid dress and the tears in her eyes as she said I do. I flashback to the look in her eyes the first time I whispered _I love you_ against her skin just after making love in the morning. I flashback to the last time we had sex three months ago. The way her body moves when she's on top of me, and the burning desire she gets in her eyes when she's horny. The way she spoons me after sex because I love the feeling of her breasts pressed up against my back and she needs her space.   
  
A flood of memories so dominant and invasive, it's impossible to imagine my life without her. She was always it for me. I wondered when we lost our way, how it all started. Maybe it was the nights she was too tired for sex four weeks in a row. Maybe it was the time I missed her movie premiere because I was away filming. Maybe it was when she got nominated for an Oscar and I didn’t, and I spent too much time feeling jealous instead of supporting her the way I should have. Maybe it was when her parents judged me and told her they didn't think I was good enough for her. I let it get to me and my insecurities started to eat me alive. Maybe it was when I felt like she might still have feelings for someone else. Maybe it was when she got fed up of me being so insecure and paranoid all the time. I could never know what led them so astray, but I couldn't let her go because of it.   
  
I'd always imagined us together in old age - me in my 70's, Margot in her 60's. I would still wake up beside her and start the day with coffee and bring it to her in bed and kiss her wrinkled forehead and remind her how god damn beautiful she is. Remind her that every day she takes my breath away again and again.   
  
I needed to remind her how much I love her. 

“I’m so sorry baby, this isn’t me, this isn’t us,” I said, biting my lip to hold back tears. I’ve always been the more sensitive one, the one who wears his heart on his sleeve.

“I don’t know who we are anymore Jake,” she said, like she had already made up her mind about us. Like it was too late.

“I love you, and I know we’ve been shitty to each other for months now. I’m sorry. I’ve been cold, you’ve been cold. But we can get past this, I know we can,” I said.

“How?” she said, questioning me with her eyes.

“Because this isn’t how we end, we’re stronger than this. Once I had you, I stopped fighting for you, and I’m sorry. I will try to be better to you,” I said.

“It’s easier to say that than to actually do it,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. This was clearly getting us nowhere.

“Well, you look incredibly sexy when you’re mad, your eyes get this wild like of passion and hate, and your accent gets stronger, it’s so hard to stay mad at you,” I said, and she cracked a smile.

“You’re ridiculous!” she said in her gorgeous accent, rolling those pretty eyes at me.

“Maybe but it’s true, and I got you to smile,” I said, and she wiped the tears falling from her eyes and nodded her head.

_Smiling but we’re close to tears, even after all these years…._

“I can’t imagine my future without you Jake, that’s the fucking truth. No matter how annoying you are,” she said, and I gasped, pretending I was offended.

I pulled her hips toward me and she gasped as my lips crashed against hers. I was so hungry for her for the first time in weeks. Her hands pressed firmly against my scratchy cheeks, and I felt that same need in her for the first time in what has felt like a lifetime.

We made love for the first time in months that night, gripping onto each other like we were slipping away. I remember her sharp intakes of breath and the creaking of the mattress as we found each other again. We laid there naked for hours after, sipping a bottle of wine, talking about the good old days just after we were married. I whispered dirty compliments to her that made her blush to her neck and we felt young again, giggling in the moonlight.

_We just now got the feeling like we’re meeting, for the first time…_

I remember thinking _this is all I need to be happy_ ; her gorgeous eyes glistening when she looks at me, her accent getting thicker the more she drinks, her warm body pressed into mine, her voice teasing me softly in the dark, the weight of her hand pressing into my chest, just over my heart. I knew my heart would always belong to her and no matter where this crazy life took us, we would always find our way back to each other.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I'm sorry this was kind of depressing but I was just really feeling this chapter. I just got a random burst of inspiration to write again and this is the reuslt of that. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
